


Dear Harry

by HetBud



Series: Dear Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetBud/pseuds/HetBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Harry, </p><p>Thank you for loving someone like me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Harry

 

 

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Thank you for loving someone like me._ **

 

_Someone who worries and fusses a lot_

_Someone who acts happy even when they're not,_

_Someone who has friends and family who care,_

_But still feels alone even when they're there._

 

_Someone who cries in the middle of the night,_

_Someone who lies and says they're alright,_

_Someone who thinks you're like a shining star,_

_Burning so brightly but feeling so far._

 

_Someone who's particular about the smallest of things,_

_Someone who hides whenever they sing,_

_Someone who has insecurities the size of a house,_

_Loud as a lion but quiet as a mouse._

 

_Someone who talks all throughout their sleep,_

_Someone who smiles at you a bit like a creep,_

_Someone who finds you endearingly clumsy,_

~~_'Specially when I'm sick and you act like a mumsy._ ~~

 

_Someone who misses you now that I'm gone,_

_Whose life is more empty than an unwritten song._

 

_Someone who regrets, who never forgets,_

_Someones whose happiness never quite sets,_

_Someone that once trusted your encouraging words,_

_Though doubting the praise from other sources they heard._

 

_Someone who locked away their soul,_

_Making their love seem like an impossible goal._

 

_I just wish you still loved someone like me.  
_

 

_Someone with blue eyes, unlike his soft brown,_

_Someone who's smiling to hide their own frown,_

_Someone who's short and curvy and small,_

_Unlike his largeness, lanky and tall._

 

_At least you once loved someone like me._

 

_Yours lovingly,_

_Louis_

 

_P.S I wish you knew how much someone like me ~~loves~~ loved someone like you _

_(all the way to the moon and back)_

 


End file.
